The League: Endgame Teaser
by NightSlash
Summary: A teaser-trailer for my upcoming sequel to my modern lxg fic.


Okay, this is the teaser trailer for my upcoming story, The League: Endgame. 

Now, this is going a sequel to a Modern LXG story that I had written that's in the movie crossovers section. It's not finished yet, but it's almost finished, around two chapters left. The modern league was Indiana Jones, Lucian from Underworld, Willow from BTVS, El Mariachi, Jason Bourne, Jack Sparrow (still cursed from the coin), and an OC (well, not entirely OC, that will be revealed later in this story). This is set in 2003.

I do not own any characters in this unless I say otherwise, which I won't until this story comes out.

Okay, here it is.

* * * 

_Darkness.___

_It's all we see for a moment, that, and the wind, blowing in the air. _

_Then, we see snow, mountains. _

_M's fortress, or what's left of it after the bombs in the furnace had blown the place to hell, as Skinner had put it.___

_Then we see M's body, in the spot where he had been shot dead by Sawyer._

_Inside the fortress, we see something lying on the floor. _

_An empty syringe, with a small bit of blood dripping from the needle._

_A small drop drips from the needle in slow motion. As it does, we see a quick flash of something; M, injecting the needle into his skin, the syringe full of blood. He grimaces._

_Outside, M's hand twitches._

_His eyes, still staring blankly…suddenly blink, and change to blood red._

_The color of a vampire's eyes._

_Quick flashes appear. _

_Lucian, the lycan leader, fighting an Asian man, who's obviously not human._

_Willow, the wicca, as she fires a burst of energy at something rather large, but unseen._

_A machine blowing up.___

_Willow__ and a man with dark hair kissing.___

_El Mariachi, the guitar playing gunslinger, whipping out twin guns and shooting someone.___

_Then, darkness again._

_A small dock, covered in fog, as an all too familiar face watches something between two people._

_It's Dorian Gray. He disappears into the shadows._

_A small house.__ We zoom in on the door as we hear a knocking. The door opens, and a face appears, a face that instantly looks rather shocked. _

_It's Mina. The camera whips around to see that she's looking at Dorian._

_Cut to them in a small room, with a table and some chairs. Lucian is with them, as well as a beautiful young woman in the corner. This is Sonja, Lucian's mate._

_M, as he raises his hand, holding a bizarre looking stone in it.__ There are several designs on it that almost seem to glow. He smirks._

_An office, as a man in an expensive suit picks up a phone._

**_Man: _**We have a job for you.

_We see a shadowy figure descend from a roof, landing with the grace of a cat. Thunder flashes, and we see who it is._

_Tom Sawyer, still alive, and he looks just as young as he was when we last saw him. But he looks different, and it's obvious he's seen his share of horrors in his time now._

_We see another flash of him in a dark room, his eyes changing to a dark blue as fangs sprout._

_The dark haired man who was kissing __Willow__, but he's a little different. His hair is longer, and a bit of silver can be seen through the dark locks. He aims a gun at something and fires. This is Gabriel._

_We cut to M looking out at the night, a smile on his face._

**_M: _**The endgame has begun.

_Dramatic music plays as the following scenes happen._

_Lucian colliding into a blonde haired man, knocking him away from Sonja._

_Dorian and Mina kissing fiercely._

_Gabriel unsheathing twin short swords.___

_M exploding into a cloud of bats.___

_Dorian unsheathing his cane sword._

_Sawyer aiming a shotgun.___

_Gabriel and another man fighting.___

_The Asian man from earlier walking foreword confidently. _

_Something exploding through a wall with a roar.___

_Sawyer cradling a woman in his arms.__ He's crying._

_Mariachi pulling out a small double barreled gun and firing.___

_Finally, M, still looking out at the night.__ He tenses, and turns around._

_Sawyer is there. M smirks._

_They face off._

**_M: _**Are you ready to die, boy?

**_Sawyer: _**You already killed me once…

_A shot of M firing a pistol, but it looks as if it's several decades earlier, almost around when he was supposedly killed._

_Cut back to the room._

**_Sawyer: _**…this will just make us even.

**_M: _**As you wish.

_A man, hidden in the shadows, suddenly draws a gun and fires at the screen. The screen goes from white, to dark again._

_The sentence **The League: Endgame. Coming Soon **appears before then disappearing into the darkness._

_Fade out. _


End file.
